


Sunny Day

by annajustice



Series: It's Not Over [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: Vanessa’s undercover assignment is done, she comes back to the 21st to make amends with one person in particular.
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas
Series: It's Not Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Sunny Day

Vanessa stepped out of the cab and slammed the door shut behind her, staring straight ahead at the familiar condo in front of her. It had been six months since she had stood before it, and gosh, how she missed it. Including the ugly door hanger Hailey insisted on putting out every spring. 

She passed a grey pickup during her walk to the front door, smirking at the sight. When she reached the porch, she dug in the side of her duffle bag, pulling out a set of keys she hadn’t used since she left. She twisted the key in the door and pushed it open quietly, sighing when the first floor was revealed. Everything was exactly the same. 

She dropped her duffle bag on the floor and went straight for the kitchen. She didn’t know the last time she ate anything homecooked. She was rummaging through the fridge when she heard thudding behind her, she grinned, she couldn’t wait to see her roommate. 

“Chicago P.D. Turn around slowly and show me your hands.” A man’s voice said soft, but sternly.

Vanessa laughed, raising her hands and turning to face the detective. “Hi, Jay.” She said, looking him up and down. Her coworker stood there in only his boxers at the base of the stairs, gun raised. 

“Jesus, Vanessa.” He said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Good to see you.” She waved a finger at him, “I’m glad to know you feel comfortable around me.” 

Jay scoffed, nonchalantly (or not so) lowering his hands so that they covered his crotch. “I’m gonna go get Hailey-” 

Before he could even get the sentence out, there was padding above them. “Jay?” She called out, followed by thudding at the top of the stairs. “Babe, what’s wrong-Vanessa?” The blonde asked as she reached the bottom. She squealed a very un-Hailey-like squeal and raced towards her best friend. “Hi.” She said as she wrapped her arms around her. 

“Hey.” Vanessa said softly, sighing as she hugged her back. 

Jay coughed behind them. “I’m gonna go put some clothes on…”

“Or maybe just pants?” Hailey smirked at him

Vanessa stared intensely at him, “Yeah, don’t hide on my account.” Hailey looked at her best friend, who was staring her boyfriend down and burst out laughing, along with Vanessa. 

Hailey walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest, she reached up and pecked his cheek. “Bring me back a pair of sweats?” 

“Yeah.” Jay nodded shortly, before disappearing to where he came from. 

Vanessa hadn’t noticed until then, but all Hailey was wearing was an oversized grey v-neck, undoubtedly one that wasn’t hers. Hailey settled in on a barstool, motioning for Vanessa to follow. “How long are you back?” 

Vanessa shrugged, “I’m not sure. Things kind of got crazy, so they pulled me out to let the wires cool down. They haven’t decided if they are going to send me back in yet.” 

“What happens if they don’t send you back in?” Hailey asked. 

Vanessa took a deep breath, “The higher ups are pushing for me to stay on with them, either as a undercover case worker or as one of their regulars.” 

“V, that’s great! Getting an offer from the feds your 3rd year on the job? That’s incredible.” Hailey exclaimed. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say that the Bureau has something against Voight.”

“Speaking of,” Vanessa said, “How was your stint? Did it end up being short?” 

Hailey nodded, “Yeah, about two months. I came home right after you left.”

“Damn.” Vanessa said.

“I know. We just missed each other.” Hailey sat forward, “So, are you gonna take it?”

Vanessa shrugged, shaking her head. “I don’t know...What would you do?” Hailey nearly choked on her own saliva. Vanessa eyed her best friend cautiously, “Did I miss something?” She asked, laughing.

Hailey shook her head, recovering. “No, no. The people I worked with before offered me a spot on a task force a few months ago, in New York.” 

Vanessa nodded, “I’m guessing you didn’t take it?” Hailey shook her head, smiling softly. “Do you regret it?”

Hailey glanced at the stairs behind her before grinning at the officer, “Not at all.” 

**…**

The next morning, Vanessa found herself outside of a familiar house once again. Just this time, with two cups of coffee in her hand. She was much more anxious than the night before, she climbed the porch steps cautiously, hitting the door bell with her elbow. 

There was noise of shuffling behind it before it finally swung open, Vanessa smiled softly at the sight of the man in front of her. “Hey Kev.” She said quietly. 

Kevin stood there in shock, he debated pinching himself. He couldn’t believe who was standing there in front of him, there was no way he wasn’t dreaming. “Wh-What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, maybe a little more aggressively than he should have. 

Vanessa was momentarily taken aback by his anger. “They pulled me from the operation…” She held up the warm cup, “I remembered your order, double espresso with a shot of vanilla.” 

Kevin took it absently, still searching for the right words. “Thanks, you wanna come in?” 

“Yeah.” Vanessa said immediately, “Yeah, I do.” 

The two shifted inside the house, setting awkwardly in the colorful living room. “So, uh, when’d you get back?” Kevin asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer. 

“Like two in the morning, I went straight to Hailey’s.” She said, rushing her words a bit. “Jay actually pulled a gun on me, I wasn’t expecting him to be there.” She laughed.

Kevin chuckled, “Yeah, those two have been attached at the hip recently.” 

“I’m sorry I missed it.” Vanessa said, looking him straight in the eye. It was more than though, it was almost an apology, almost an explanation for disappearing in the middle of night and just vanishing. 

Kevin nodded, he wanted to be angry with her, he really did, but the longer she sat across from him it slowly began to fade. He missed her, he missed her so much and being mad seemed like such a waste of time now. He looked down at her watch. “I have to be at the district in like an hour.” He said, “Do you wanna get a drink tonight?” 

Vanessa stood, she assumed that was her invitation to get the hell out of his house. “I have a lot to unpack, a lot to catch up on. Raincheck?” It wasn’t fair to get him to get attached again, not when she could get the call tomorrow that they needed her to disappear all over again. 

Kevin glanced out the window, smiling softly, “I don’t do rainchecks, especially on a sunny day.” 

Vanessa sighed, shaking her head. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, it was the day everything changed for her. “It was good to see you Kevin.” She took a few steps towards the door, praying that he would just let her go.

“Don’t walk away again, Vanessa.” Kevin said, against all better judgement. He jumped up off the couch, “Not like before” 

Vanessa turned to him with blurry vision, “I didn’t have a choice.”

“Yes you did.” Kevin snapped, “You didn’t have to just vanish. You didn’t have to make me hear that you were gone from our Sergeant at work, you could’ve called. You could’ve told me.” 

Vanessa shook her head, “I’ve never had anyone care before.” She yelled. “Hailey was in New York, and I just…” She took a deep breath, looking at the ground. “I just left.” But it wasn’t just that, after Hailey left, her and Kevin grew even closer. Voight shifted things around and they ended up partnered up. She couldn’t bear to say goodbye to him and she had never felt that way before. 

“I cared.” Kevin said quietly, “I cared a lot.” He took a breath, throwing his arms out. “I still care.” 

Vanessa set her coffee down on the inn table next to her and closed the gap between them, attaching her lips to his. Kevin caught her with ease, wrapping his strong arms around her to pull her even closer. Vanessa’s hands found the nape of his neck, pulling him down so she could actually reach. Eventually the two pulled away, breathless.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that.” Vanessa apologized. 

Kevin nodded, “You’re right...I should have.” He leaned in again, kissing her passionately, “Jump.” He whispered against her lips, Vanessa obliged. He picked her up with ease before backing up slowly and sitting on the couch so that she was straddling him. 

“I-um-'' She said in between kisses, but she kept losing her train of thought. He was a bit distracting. Finally she pushed on his chest, jumping up and putting some space between them. “I have to tell you something.” Kevin nodded. “The feds, they offered me a job.”

“Wow,” Kevin said, sitting forward. “That’s great V. I’m really happy for you,” He said genuinely. 

“Thanks,” She said, still trying to catch her breath. “I think I’m gonna take it.” 

Kevin sighed, “You should.” 

“It’s in Chicago.” She said, smirking as Kevin’s head popped up. “I wouldn’t leave the city, but it’s centered around UC work, so I’d be gone a lot.” She sat down on top of him again, holding her face in his hands. “But, I want this, I want you. And I want to make it work, so…”

“So, nothing.” Kevin said, “Take it, you deserve it.” He reached up and pecked her gently. “I like you a lot, Vanessa, We’ll make it work, wherever you are.” Vanessa grinned, wrapping her arms around him and breathing deeply. It had taken so long, but she had come so far, she finally found her home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Rowater, so sorry if it seemed a little off. What did you think? Personally I will always believe that Vanessa is just undercover and she WILL be coming back, recipe for heartbreak, I know. But still, my baby Kevin needs someone to love. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
